


And Then There Were

by purplekitte



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Crystal Tokyo Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The halls of Nemesis echo with the emptiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As though I own Sailor Moon.

Green Emerald was overly satisfied with herself.

Sapphire grit his teeth. This was not the appropriate response to the situation. Sure she had Diamond's favor as the leader of the invasion force, but only because of the heavy losses they'd sustained, including their own cousin Rubeus.

She was humming. It was obnoxious. It echoed in the corridors of Nemesis. Empty.

"You're not congratulating me on my success? I thought you would want my favor."

He did, he really did, but it sickened him at the same time. He wanted Emerald to cast her gaze on him favorably deep in the pit of his stomach. He wanted everything to be right in the world with Diamond and even that bully Rubeus, and Wiseman gone, more.

Emerald was leaving, ignoring him again. He could catch the words in her humming now.

"Four little monkeys jumping on the bed. One fell off and bumped his head. Three little monkeys jumping on the bed."


End file.
